


Windows

by bibliomaniac



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, this is incredibly dorky lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: Damien really didn't mean to have a window facing Craig Cahn's property, and it's not his fault that Craig exercises outside so regularly, but the staring? That's intentional.(Turns out, so are the increasingly skimpy workout clothes Craig wears while he exercises outside.)





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the [dream daddy rp](https://dreamdaddyrp.tumblr.com) i'm a part of, in which my damien and a wonderful craig are together and incredibly adorable (we're looking for more members, btw, check it out!)

It wasn’t exactly like the window was on _purpose._ Damien just happened to like natural light while he read, and the only architecturally feasible place to put a large window was at the front of the house, which happened to put the home across from his in perfect view. Specifically, Craig Cahn’s house, but again, it’s not on _purpose_ that he can see Craig’s front yard while he’s reading. 

The staring, though, that’s probably his fault. Damien is of the opinion that an argument could be made to the contrary—he’s a simple man, after all, a simple man who hasn’t dated since everything happened with Mark all those years ago, and Craig is _gorgeous—_ but the fact still stands that he’s the one choosing to stare out the window, as he is doing right now.

Damien peeks around the corner of the window and feels his heart stop again. There’s Craig Cahn himself, and—yes, he is definitely in a tank top and shorts this time, laughing as his kids hang off his arms like monkeys. He has to flex his arm pretty hard to keep the kids up, and _God_ what a glorious bicep. And then he turns, and Damien makes a helpless little noise, because if he had thought that bicep was beautiful, his posterior is truly a masterpiece.

“Dad,” comes a bored voice through the door, and Damien whirls, face coloring immediately. 

“Lucien! Ah. I was just…”

“Ogling the neighbor, yeah, I know. We’re out of almond milk.”

Still flushed, and happy for the excuse to get away from this humiliation, Damien murmurs, “I’ll go to the grocery store right away,” and hastens out of the library.  
  
He doesn’t notice Craig sneaking a peek up at the window, nor his face falling when he doesn’t see his attractive neighbor.

(Lucien, does, though. He raises an eyebrow out the window, and Craig immediately drops his gaze, clearly embarrassed. Lucien rolls his eyes. This whole situation is so _incredibly_ gay.)

See, the thing is, it’s not just that Craig is exquisitely crafted, even though he is. It’s also the expression on his face as he laughs with his kids, the tenderness in his eyes when he watches them run around his front yard. It’s the worry lines in his face, and how he always looks stressed, and how Damien wants to smooth out that worry with his thumb and a kiss. He realizes he’s infatuated with an image, not a person, but it’s not something he can just—turn off, either. And also he can’t talk to Craig. Every time he tries he chickens out, which he’s pretty sure is perfectly reasonable when you’re talking to living gods. Aren’t they supposed to induce both fear and awe?

Anyway. The point is Damien can manage just watching from the window. And sure, he’s lonely, and his bed is always ice-cold, and he hugs a pillow at night and wishes it were a person, but—all of that isn’t terribly important, because there’s no way Craig would ever like someone like him.

The other thing is, though, is Craig’s been getting _worse._ Like, he started out in fairly reasonable workout gear—a tshirt and sweatpants—but now things are getting truly ridiculous. Today’s outfit is a crop top and booty shorts, and Damien is struggling. He doesn’t even bother to usher Lucien out of the room as he says desperately, “I’m pretty sure there are laws!” 

“There’s no law against being hot, Dad,” Lucien says calmly as he flips through one of those doujins that his father tried to hide in the room and would totally not let him read were he not so distracted.

“There _should be!”_

Things come to a head when Damien gets to his window, fully intending on actually reading rather than staring this time, and Craig walks out of his house in a Speedo.

Something in Damien utterly snaps, and he growls, “That’s it,” before storming downstairs and throwing open his door.

“Hello, Damien!” Craig calls out obliviously, waving.

Damien, imbued with Speedo-induced courage, stomps across the street and yells, hands on his hips, “Don’t you think you should put on some _clothes?_ ”

Craig’s eyebrows raise. “Why?”

“ _Some_ of us are trying to _read_ is why, and you’re incredibly distracting, and I am feeling _personally inconvenienced!”_

Craig’s lips purse, then he starts laughing delightedly. “Oh, my God, dude, you’re precious.” 

Damien’s waspish mood drains immediately, and he frowns. “What?”

Craig starts walking even closer, and Damien freezes in place, involuntarily watching several muscle groups he didn’t even know _existed_ ripple. “Look, I know you think I don’t notice you watching me from the window, but you’re…dude, you’re not subtle at _all,_ and it’s a really big window.”

Damien squeaks, looking for an escape route and finding none. Trapped, he looks guiltily at Craig.

“So I thought I’d put on a show of sorts.” Craig smiles brilliantly as he reaches Damien. “But you never did anything. I figured you just might not be as interested as I thought, but your son told me that he thought your breaking point might be…a bit more extreme, is all.”

Lucien?! What betrayal! Damien scowls, but when Craig puts his hands on Damien’s cheeks and strokes circles with his thumbs, Damien finds it a bit difficult to stay mad.

“I think you’re real cute, bro,” Craig whispers. “And, uh…I don’t really know how the Victorians do it or whatever, but I’d like to take you out on a date.”

“O-oh,” Damien breathes. “I…certainly.” 

“I’d also like a kiss. Payment for all of the gun shows you snuck into.” Craig’s teeth are white as he grins. “You can pay it in full whenever.” 

“How about now?” Damien asks with the last of his Speedo courage, and closes the gap between them.

From the window up above, Lucien turns his eyes away with the smallest of smiles on his face. He’s not going to keep observing the scene below. After all, he doesn’t watch people from the window like a total creep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this silly thing! my tumblr is [anuninterestingperson](http://anuninterestingperson.tumblr.com) if you wanna scream about dream daddies w me!


End file.
